Changing
by Himynameisawks
Summary: Courtney Is doing fine without Duncan. Or so she wants to believe. What happens when Duncan comes back into her life? DxC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if its a little out of character. It fits the story better. Thank you For reviewing my poem! I love you so much you don't even know. Enjoy! :D

* * *

I heard a car door outside.. I wonder who that is. It's only- shit. It's 11:45. I jolted out of my bed and raced to the bathroom. I brushed my hair quickly. I stopped in the mirror before I had to rush out of the house..

Since me and Duncan broke up, I had changed. I saw everything. Every flaw, every extra inch on my body, every imperfection. I really don't know where my life is going. I used to have dreams and ambitions. Now it seems like all of that is gone. Like he took that with him. I am not as 'stuck up.' Probably because I don't care anymore. About anything. I lost interest in a lot of things since I last saw Duncan..

No. Don't start crying. Come on, Courtney. He's not worth it. He's with her now. You don't need him.

It's not good to lie to yourself.

Shut up. I don't have time for this. I have to be at work in exactly ten minutes, and I don't need you making me late.

My job at the local gas station had not an ideal job, but it's a start. The customers are rude more times than not, and my boss absolutely sucks. Most of the time I wonder if it is worth minimum wage. Not likely.

* * *

"Is Mountain Dew okay?" I heard an about 17 or so year old say into his cellphone. I rolled my eyes. Work was more boring than usual. There were only a couple of people here. It's not like we were ever really busy, but I at least expected to be a little entertained. There is a million other things I could be doing. But I am stuck here.

"Princess?"

I cringed at the nickname. It couldn't be. I really don't need this.

_But you want this._

**I do not. I am perfectly happy without that delinquent in my life.**

_That is such a lie.. You really need to stop doing that._

"That is you. Almost didn't recognize you without that pole up your butt." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Duncan, are you gonna buy something or not? Because if not-"

"You want me to stay, don't lie to yourself, sweetheart." He cut me off. Ugh! I so did not miss him.

_Yes you did._

**Ugh, Shut up!**

"You miss me?" He asked with that cocky ass smirk on his face.

"Did you want something?" I pressed, annoyed. Why did that neanderthal insist on coming back into my life?

"Not really, you're just fun to annoy." He smirked. Oh how I would just love to slap that smirk right off of his face..

"Well.. You can either buy something, or get out. It's kind of a rule. Not like you'd follow it anyway, but my boss gets kinda picky." I rolled my eyes. " Anyway, don't you have a girlfriend to bother or something?"

"Now, Princess, is that any way to address a customer? Isn't the customer always right? Besides, I thought you didn't care who I dated.. Or was that just what you wanted everyone else to think?"

I looked down at my nails. So what if I still liked him?

"So you do still have a thing for me. I knew it."

"Are you quite finished?" I sighed. "And you didn't even answer my question."

"Aw, Princess still cares about me. Isn't that cute. Wouldn't you like to know." He was toying with me, and I knew it.

I glanced at the time on the register.

"Well, it's time for my break so if you would kindly, um, leave, That would be great." I smirked and walked around the counter.

"But then you'll never know about my girlfriend status." I clenched my fists and walked out the door. Of course, he followed. I turned around sharply and faced him.

"What is wrong with you?" I spat sourly. "You go and you cheat on me. You rip my entire fucking heart out and then you don't even have the common decency to leave me alone. Not that you actually give a fuck about me anyway so why don't you do me a favor and just stop." I turned away and wiped my eyes. I needed to get away.

"Courtney?" He called after me. "I didn't know…"

"That is complete and utter bullshit. How could you not have known? I loved you, Duncan. The least you could do was break up with me first before being all over some other girl. That would have been so much better than being lied to." I could feel my face get got and sting with tears that I had suppressed for so long. I felt arms around me and I fell apart.

* * *

What did you think? I really appreciate hearing from you guys it makes my freaking week 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys c: You make me happy as a clam. You have no idea. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy c:

* * *

Duncan Pov:

Damn… I mean, I knew Courtney wouldn't love what I did, but I didn't think she'd be this torn up about it. And it happened months ago. I can't imagine what she was like at the time. She was crying. Real girl tears. And of as long as I have known her, Princess has only cried a handful of times. I really hate when girls cry. I pulled her closer. I feel bad, I really do. But, at the looks of it, I don't think she will be forgiving me any time soon. Unless…

"Princess.." I murmured into her hair.

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. It hurt to see her broken up like that. Dammit, I should of just taken my Mountain Dew and left, instead of making things worse. She looked at me nervously like she'd made a mistake.

"I didn't know you felt like that…" I trailed off.

She huffed. "Well. Now you know." She started to walk off. Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easy.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back close to me. Something felt kinda familiar. Comfortable. Did I actually miss her?

"Court.. I'm sorry, okay. I don't know what I need to do to make things up to you, but I'll do it." Damn. Why do I keep letting this girl turn me soft?

"Duncan, there is nothing you can do. Besides, I am perfectly fine without you." She took a deep breath and tried to keep walking, but I kept my grip on her wrist.

"Obviously, you're not. Princess, please just explain this to me. You seemed fine after the show.." I pressed. Honestly, she did seem fine. Not great, but at least okay.

"Well," she sighed. "When we broke up, everything changed. I began to see things that I had never seen before. Like all the reasons why you would want her instead. I'm a bitch and everyone hates me. I'm snobby and stuck up and pretentious. So, I changed myself. I'd like to think it was for the better, but I'm not so sure. I am not that person anymore."

I just stared at her in awe. She looked drained. I have never seen her like that before. I wrapped my arms around her again and began toying with her hair.

"I am so sorry, Princess. I had no idea what I was doing to you. And I'll leave you alone if you want." I whispered. I feel so damn stupid. How could I not notice I was killing her?

"That's the thing!" she exclaimed. "I want to hate you. With all of my heart, I do. But I just can't. I still have feelings for you, Duncan. I hate that I do. I want to hate you. I want to not still want you, but I do." I gazed into her eyes and pressed my lips onto hers. I felt her tense at first, then melt. I felt the spark I had missed these past couple months. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked into her brown eyes. God, I missed that. And God, I am definitely turning into a wuss.

"What was that for?" She questioned breathlessly. I just smiled.

"I'm sorry." I meant that. Cheating on Courtney was a mistake. Gwen and I had only lasted for so long… We were too similar. It was cool to have a lot in common with her, but after a point, I got kinda bored. Don't get me wrong, Gwen is a great girl. I think we would be better as friends.

Courtney is different. She's amazingly smart. Like seriously, the woman is like a walking encyclopedia. She makes life interesting. You never get tired of her. She is unbelievably irritating. A living, breathing contradiction. She is unlike any other girl I have ever met.

"Princess?" I asked her as she lifted her head from my chest. I snaked my arms from around her shoulders to her waist.

"What?" She had a cold tone to her voice, poison laced the word.

I sighed. "Do you think we could work it out? It sucks for me without you, and obviously you feel the same. Since you can't hate me." I smirked at her. She so wants me.

"Duncan," She sighed. Not a good sign. "I don't know if I can do that. I _trusted_ you." Courtney's eyes were full of pain and it broke my heart.

"What can I do to make you trust me again?" I know My Princess. And I know this is not going to be easy by any means.

"I don't know, okay." She pulled away from our little embrace. "I have to go."

"I'm not leaving." I stated simply. I have spent too much damn time and work into this relationship to give up now.

"Fine. I can almost guarantee that my boss will kick you out." She smirked at me.

"Maybe you did not hear me correctly. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Not until you agree to go out with me." She's gonna admit whether she likes it or not.

"Okay, but you're gonna be here a while." She smirked at me again.

"You'll see." I smirked right back at her. God, I love that woman.

* * *

If you have any constructive criticism for me, I would appreciate that. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was a little bit more fluffy and a little less serious. Shout out to MEGA DUNCNEY FAN for reviewing both chapters. You're legitimately awesome. And MeAndYouForeverBaby reviewed this i fangirled like no other because I happen to love her stories :D Anyway, Enjoy c:

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters. If I did, Duncan and Courtney would absolutely get back together. Its a shame, really.**

* * *

Duncan Pov

"Hey princess," I started. Soon enough, she'd agree. I just have to wear down her shell. Well, I did it once, I can do it again. Hopefully.

"What do you want, Duncan? I am trying to work." Courtney looked annoyed. It looked really good on her, unlike most girls.

"I was just wondering.." I smirked. "How was the kiss?"

She had this panicked look on her face. "I-I um.. Shut up, Ogre!" her face flushed a rosy red on her caramel skin. This was going to be too fun.

* * *

Courtney Pov

"Don't you have anything better to do then stay her and bother me all day?" I pressed. Like really. There must be somewhere he can be annoying somewhere else? It was three in the afternoon. Ugh, and my shift doesn't end until six.

"I would.. But, messing with you is so much more fun, _darling_." Duncan flashed that stupid smirk across his face once again.

To be completely honest, I didn't mind him entertaining me during work. It gave me something to do. I minded him building up my feelings for him and then it not meaning anything to him. I didn't want to be just another girl. I wanted to mean something to him. More than anything. I hated that he brought out this side of me. The side that wanted someone to hold on to for a long while. That _needed _someone. He broke all of my walls down, and then left. I did not want to endure the pain again. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I did kinda miss him flirting with me. Will I tell him that? _Hell_ no.

"I see. Well. Please explain this to me," I started with a sigh. "Why do you spend all this time upsetting me, when you have a girlfriend? What disgusting pleasure does it give you to watch me lash out on you?" I raise an eyebrow at the delinquent.

He grinned like a little kid on Christmas. Fucking weirdo. "You see Princess; Along with the fact that if I egg you on enough, you are a ticking time bomb, you happen to look extremely hot when you're pissed."

I flushed a deep red for the second time today. "You have a girlfriend.." I trailed of through clenched teeth.

"Not anymore," he stated nonchalantly. I stared at him with disbelief. "What?" He acts like it's nothing.

"I can't believe you," I practically yell. "You're trying to get me back." I breathe, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, I am. I am trying to make my stupid mistake better, and you're not making it any easier," he looked down at his signature red converse high tops.

"If we are going to make this work, I need you to promise me something," I can't believe I am doing this. That delinquent is no good for me. But… I think I am going to screw that and go for it anyway. I will probably end up hating myself, but oh well. "Promise me that this actually means something to you. I don't want to be just another girl. I want it to matter." I looked down to the glass counter.

Duncan laid his hand on mine. "Look at me." He ordered. "I promise you I will not break your heart again. If you just please don't try to change me. This is who I am. I don't intend on changing. Not even for you."

I gaze into his piercing teal eyes. "I promise." I whispered.

"So can we start over?" Duncan breathed. He smiled at me. Not a smirk this time, but a real smile.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I think I'd like that." I smiled back at him. His beautiful teal eyes gleamed. This is what I missed.

* * *

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips softly onto his. It felt similar to what I had felt that first time on the island. Slow, soft perfection. Our first had been short. I had meant it to be. I was so unsure. It was for the same reason that it took so long for me to decide I liked him. I was scared. Not only of getting hurt, but opening up to another person. I had never done that before Duncan. I built these walls so damn high and he had been the first to want to see what was behind them.

I had seen parts of him, too. The ones that no one else had. Underneath the "bad-ass" exterior, he was kind of a sweetheart. He didn't want anyone to know that of course. I felt bad for trying to change things about him. I pulled away from our embrace and looked up at his pierced face. He always had this attractive quality to him since the first day we met.

To tell you the truth I loved the love/hate thing we had. He made life much more interesting. You never get tired of it.

Yeah, since I had met Duncan, things have definitely changed. And I wouldn't have it _any_ other way.

* * *

**Thats the end :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. **


	4. Epilogue: 10 years later

Surprise! An epilogue. (: As requested by MEGA DUNCNEY FAN. At first I was thinking of doing the kids and such scenerio, but I figured they were only like 17 at that point, so I thought this would be much more time fitting. Enjoy :)

* * *

Duncan Pov

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked. I had blindfolded her. I knew she hated being unaware, but hey. It's a surprise and this was the best way to keep it that way.

"We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would we?" I smirked. All I had told her was to dress up and I would take care of the rest, which I did.

I glanced to the passenger's seat of our black Impala. She looked stunningly beautiful. Her hair was curled neatly, like she knew I loved. She looked like a real princess. I smiled to myself. This was definitely the right decision.

"This is gonna mess up my makeup," Princess grumbled. I chuckled.

"And you'll look amazing anyway." I smiled at her as her face flushed deep red.

I turned up the radio. All Time Low was playing and Courtney was singing along. I got her to listen to music I liked, and she actually liked some of it.

I parked the car in front of La Castile.

"Can I take this off yet?" Courtney complained.

"Not yet." I answered, a smirk creeping on my face.

I grabbed her hand in mine and led her into the restaurant and to our table.

"Okay, now you can take it off." I smiled at my Princess. She took the blindfold off and looked around.

"Wow. Duncan, this is so sweet!" She flashed a smile at me.

"Just don't spread that around, dollface," I winked at her.

"Whatever." She smiled at me.

The waiter approached our table. "Can I start you off with something to drink this evening?"

"Some champagne," I said with a wink. The waiter nodded in understanding, while Courtney gave me a suspicious look.

"You look beautiful, Princess." She blushed again. I love it when she blushes because her freckles stand out and it is just too adorable.

"Thanks," She smiled. "You look great too." I dressed in a black suit for the occasion. Courtney loves when I wear suits; I found that out after her sister's wedding. I smiled at her. Everything was going absolutely perfect.

The waiter returned with our drinks, and I waited for Courtney to take a drink. She took a sip and looked at me.

"Is this what I think it is?" She questioned.

I got down on my knee. "It absolutely is. Princess, I know we have our ups and downs and problems, but I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know it is gonna be trouble, but when it is you; the trouble doesn't seem like much trouble. Ten years ago, today, you gave me another chance. I was a jackass to you. And I am so sorry for that. What I am trying to say is, Princess, will you marry me?" I gave her a crooked grin.

She smiled that perfect smile at me "Only took you ten years, ogre." She joked. "Of course I'll marry you, dork" Courtney took my face in her hands and pressed her soft lips to mine. People around us started cheering like in those stupid romance movies. My Princess flashed that smile at me again. Her face was still a light red.

My princess.


End file.
